Hidden
by DarkLilyAndRose
Summary: "Sometimes she almost forgot. But then it'd always returned to wreak havoc in her mind, and tear apart her already incomplete soul. Sometimes she thought she was going insane. But somehow, Kagome managed to survive." Kagome ends up injured during a confrontation between Ikuto and Tadase at the park. What will occur? And what happened in her past? KagomeIkuto. Reviews are nice ;D


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara! or Inuyasha, and I don't gain any profit from writing this.

**Edited: **2/23/2013 12:19 AM (Sorry if I missed anything, I pulled an all nighter. Please tell me if somethings wrong. ^_^")

~;~

The angels were crying. They were gracing their sadness to Earth, giving life for their sorrows. The power_, intensity_, of their guilt was breath-taking. The winged beings washed it all away with their tears. However there were still traces of their downfall.

She sat in that rain, her tears lingering with theirs. Her eyes stood out in the gray shadows, a stunning sapphire rimmed with silver; they were dazed. Her tresses were matted down, soaked to her head in a black-blue sheen. Her skin seemed to glow in the dark of the night, gleaming like a moon beam. Her soft, pouty lips were pursed- most likely holding back a sob as the waterworks continued down her cheeks. Her broad shoulders and modest chest shook lightly from the chill. The young woman thought one thing over and over:

_Just…Breathe. _

Soon enough they found her, underneath the Goshinboku's protective branches. They were shouting things at her, but she couldn't hear them. Her whole world, at that moment, was blurred. Just like _there_. And then, her brother's face came into focus.

"Souta." She whispered.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" He asked urgently. He was there. He was her everything right then. Her rock. Her hold on this planet, no matter how cruel it might be. She loved Souta so much, and she was never there for him.

"S-Souta!" She whimpered, pulling her body out of its slump. She flung her body at him, and they ended up tumbling to the ground. Souta lye underneath his bigger sister, his arms wrapped around her trembling body. The rain pelted them now, and in the distance thunder was heard. Her body raked with sobs.

"They're _gone_. _He's_ gone." She moaned. "And it's _my fault_."

With that out, Kagome Higurashi fainted with her cuts and bruises stinging.

~;~

_In exactly one second_

She would open her blue gaze to stare dully at her white bedroom ceiling.

_In exactly one minute_

She would take in a deep breath and then release it, emotions scorching at her heart and enabling her to talk.

_In exactly one hour_

She would let her bottled-up feelings loose in a painful screech, alerting her family that she had awakened. Her brother would be the first to arrive in her room, and would race over to embrace her. His doe-like, innocent ocean orbs would have tears that his sister couldn't shed. She wouldn't return the hug; staring over his head with a blank gleam in her eyes.

_In exactly one day_

She would get up to use the bathroom for the first time since coming back. Her urine was dark and unhealthy, and her appearance was no better.

_In exactly one week_

She would curl up in a ball on her western-styled bed; she would let salt burn her vision; she would allow sobs to choke her, making her gasp for oxygen.

_In exactly one month_

She would whisper her first sentence:

"Gomen, Souta. I'm a _horrible_ sister." He would try to sooth her, assure her that she wasn't. He knew she wasn't listening.

_In exactly one year_

She would realize things would never be the same _again_.

~;~

It was immutable, lodged immortal in her heart. It festered there, burning, never without notice. Sometimes it hurt to think, or even breathe. Overwhelming. Suffocating. Drowning in it. Sinking in it. But never reaching shore. She treaded the water, living on the edge every day; on the verge of falling off the cliff and into an abyss—of what she wasn't sure.

It was a bother, almost like an itch that she couldn't reach on her back, something she had to carry on her shoulders. A burden. She liked the reminder though, no matter what agony it put her through. She needed to remember, keep them in her thoughts.

Sometimes she almost forgot. But then it'd always returned to wreak havoc in her mind, and tear apart her already incomplete soul.

Sometimes

She

Thought

She

Was

Going

Insane.

But somehow, Kagome managed to survive.

~;~

"Hey Mama," Kagome called from her spot on the living room couch.

"Yes?" She questioned from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk." She declared, unfolding her legs and standing up.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late." Her mother worried.

Kagome smiled weakly. "I'll be quick. I just need some air."

"Alright then, just make sure to bring your cellphone." She reminded.

"Of course." Kagome agreed, strolling over to the front door and slipping on some sandals. She already had her phone tucked in one of her shorts pockets. She opened the door and stepped out into the warm air. Almost immediately she sensed it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Such…sadness. Despair. Almost matching hers.

For reasons unknown, Kagome's feet moved without thinking. She felt compelled to sprint down the stairs of the shrine, and make the feeling dissapear. She ended up in a park, listening to sorrowful music that just made her want to give in and let it take her. But she resisted.

And what she came face to face with stunned her.

A teen about her age, maybe a couple of years younger, was playing the violin. He had glossy blue hair with bangs that hid his eyes. With a jolt she noticed he had two feline ears attached to his mop of navy. He wore a strange foot length leather jacket with dark fur lining, and all around him appeared to be…black eggs with X's stamped onto them?

Suddenly in his hands was not an instrument, but a giant scythe that appeared with an electric-like power with scarlet glitter showering the air. Her mouth opened in shock.

Then another boy, younger than the one in black, came into the park scene. He had blonde hair and ruby eyes. Inwardly Kagome shuddered. He wore an off white outfit that had tons of ruffles, and a scepter. He reminded her of a prince, or king.

Then the older teen attacked, raising his weapon and aiming it at the boy wearing a crown. Amber sparks flew. 'No' was about to leave Kagome's lips before she realized that the boy dodged just in time.

Words were spoken from the blonde, but Kagome was too far away to hear. And then she knew they were both about to strike.

She had to stop this, whatever _this _was.

Kagome pushed her body forward, body emanating white with miko ki as the two males ended up hitting her. She cried out, using brute strength to shove both away in different directions when her hands connected with their chests. They went different ways, both landing on their toes. And then Kagome collapsed to her knees, bleeding. Her breathing came in pants. She dimly felt her left and right arms seep and drip with red.

"Stop." She ordered hoarsely, pain clouding her vision. She kneeled forward, moaning, as her body continued to blaze pure.

She didn't notice that cat boy escaped, or that the prince was staring at her in complete shock, because she had passed out, slumped over, with her powers still at work.

~;~

"_Do you give your body to me?"_

_She inhaled a shaky breathe._

No, no, I don't wanna.

_Slowly, she raised her head to stare at him, fire in her sapphires. _

_Flames stole her virgin lips._

Hide. Run away—

_A hand tugging harshly at her shoulder. Fingers skimmed milky skin. A gasp. _

What a fool…

_She wanted to cry, but she stayed obedient. _

He promised~

_A trembling hand went up to her mouth. Saliva connected them, before dissipating. _

_"You're not ready…yet."_

So childish…to believe.

~;~

**A/N: **Hey there! I hope you enjoyed so far! Now, I'm betting a lot of you are going: what happened to Kagome? or: I bet this happened... Well, it will be revealed in due time, and to all of you guessers, I'm telling you now that Kagome's past is thicker then you think ;D

Please leave me a review telling me what you think! See ya next time~

**_Persona the sinned:_ **Lol, I knew I'd miss something in this half-minded state. Damn you, extra 'F'~  
And you'll find out soon enough!  
-Lily :)


End file.
